It's a SeeD's Life
by Abifer
Summary: Told from Rinoa’s POV in a random setting - some rules apply to the game, some don't it's only a fic anyway! Some things might not make sense, but this is in MY head so it goes how I say! Rinoa has returned to Balamb garden, this time to train as a SeeD
1. Trying to Chill Out

Author - Abifer

Title - It's a SeeD's Life

Disclaimer - Applies to all chapters, I own none of the Characters from Final Fantasy 8, and any other characters used belong to myself. If anyone wants this story for their own site, please contact me beforehand.

Rating - R for language, class c drug reference/taking and rude bits later on

Summary/Notes - Told from Rinoa's POV in a random setting - some rules apply to the game, some don't it's only a fic anyway! Some things might not make sense, but this is in MY head so it goes how I say J Rinoa has returned to Balamb garden, this time to train as a SeeD. But what will happen when along comes an unexpected surprise?

Chapter One - Trying to Chill Out.

So here I was, sitting on my own in the quad. Squall was in a mood with me for fuck knows what this time, and I'd had enough.

"Watcha up to 'Noa?" Zell Dincht calls from the top of the stairs. Great, I came down here hoping it would be peaceful and I could reflect on everything, especially now I began to train as a SeeD.

"Nothin' Zell, shouldn't you be inside with Instructor Trepe?" Zell looked blank. "You know… Quistis?" 

"Oh yeah," he laughed. "But I got bored, her and Selphie were discussing different types of shampoo, so I decided to find someone to hang out with. Unless you're busy that is," 

I sighed and stood up. Taking a cigarette packet out of my bag, I took one and offered to Zell, who wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Yeah sorry, I forgot you don't,"

"Damn right!" he said "I don't want all that disgusting shit in my lungs, but if you want to give yourself cancer go ahead," Like the others, I was used to Zell's anti- smoking speeches, and were used to them now. Zell also knew he couldn't get any of us to beak the habit unless we really wanted to. Judging by the look on my face he realised he should have kept it quiet.

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"I know," I interrupted. "You're only looking out for us, but I really feel like I need one. Quist - I mean, Instructor Trepe has set a new assignment - kill 5 T-Rexaurs and bring her the teeth. I don't know how it's going to help me as a SeeD, wasn't your training a little more… I don't know… relevant?"

"Hmm, I know it seems pointless now," shrugged Zell. "But I had to go through that crap when I was learning, as did Squall, Selphie and Irvine. And why do you always refer to her as Instructor Trepe? After all we've been through together I'd have thought you'd be a little more personal now,"

"I do, but when referring to her as my tutor, I call her Instructor as I like to keep my studies and my fun separate," I smiled. Of course I didn't call her that when we were all out having fun together, if just felt right when we were in classes, as I didn't want to be treated any differently to the other students.

"Okay," Zell shrugged. "Hey, you hungry? Cafeteria's about to open and you know how I'm very partial to my hot dogs…"

"Is that a hint?" I laughed

"Yeah… please come with me? You look like you need cheering up is all"

"Alright, let me finish this," I replied, taking one more drag from my cigarette and stubbing it out on a nearby rock. "And Zell before you start - we have caretakers who clean that shit up," He shook his head and tutted, yet managed to stay in a good mood on the way to the cafeteria.

As I expected, it was starting to fill up with students, but I was surprised to see none of our friends in there. Zell was eyeing up the menu, and a few of the ladies that had started to gather round and chat endlessly about nothing. Everyone knew who we were, and Zell had managed to get quite a following. So long as they kept their hands off my Squall... they were welcome to mentally undress whoever they pleased.

I wasn't alone for long... for as soon as I had purchased a pasta salad, Selphie and Irvine arrived, hand in hand as usual.

"There's Rinoa!" I heard Selphie's overly loud voice announce from the back of the queue. "Hey Rinoa!" she called over, "Save us those seats! And tell Zell to go easy - we don't want him choking," I smiled and nodded at her, Irvine who was now used to her loudness was exchanging glances with Zell. Hmm, so here was I, Irvine, Selphie and Zell, Quistis was teaching so she could be accounted for, but where was Squall?

"So... anything interesting going on with you?" asked Selphie, sitting next to me almost dropping the contents of her lunch tray.

"Nothin' much, studying as usual," I replied glumly. "She's sure going overboard on these little monster missions of hers," Selphie and Irvine laughed.

"Yup, been there," he grinned. "Hey, are you guys free this afternoon? Selph and I were thinking of going on a little Chocobo ride to Balamb, and stopping off for a drink,"

"Sounds good," replied Zell, trying to talk and cram as much food into his mouth as possible. "I might go call on my folks, if they're not to busy,"

"We have a plan then," smiled Selphie. "Hey 'Noa, where's Mr Attitude?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I guess Headmaster and Edea are keeping him busy this lunchtime, but you guys go ahead this afternoon, I should be studying as it is,"

"Aww, come on," sulked Irvine, but there was a glint in his eyes. "We partied all the time during our stay at Galbadia Garden,"

"We did at Trabia," added Selphie. "An afternoon isn't going to make any difference, surely?"

"Hey, stop pushing her into it!" came a familiar stern but kind female voice.

"Quistis!" cried Zell. "How are ya? Having a nice morning of lectures and all that?"

"Yes thanks Zell, and Edea wants to see you later in her office. Really Rinoa, you've been working so hard lately that if you want to go out later - make the most of it whilst you have the chance!"

How did she always manage to talk me into things? I thought only Squall could do that - not that I'm going to complain.

"Fine," I sighed. "But I still need to catch up with Squall - I haven't seen him all day,"

"He should be done soon," replied Quistis. "Cid and Edea have been discussing the latest SeeD mission - don't be surprised if you get called up soon. Nothing serious, we're talking two week jobs at the most,"

"Alright, we get to go out again," chirped Selphie. I smiled - although I enjoyed our adventure together against Ultimicia, I decided it would be best for me to train properly as a SeeD. I was in all of the classes my friends had been in, apart from I had special lessons with Edea to learn how to use my new sorceress powers effectively, although these were a very well kept secret amongst the garden.

After about five minutes of idle chit chat, a breathless Squall came running into the cafeteria.

"Just in time Squall, although you could try to be a little earlier in future," the canteen server complained. 

"Sorry Jane," he smiled, his fringe flopping into his face in an oh so irresistible way. "You know hoe it is - Cid's got me running from one end to another on a wild goose chase right now,"

"Don't worry love - here, some Chinese noodles will make it all better." she smiled, plonking them onto his plate.

"Hey baby," he smiled when he saw me, and the others. "Sorry, I've not seen you all day but organising these missions is taking up a hell of a lot of time!"

"I know," I replied, kissing him quickly.

"So Squall my man, what's goin on?" asked Irvine, who had always been keen on new adventures… and new women despite being in love with Selphie.

"Hmm, well I can't really talk to you guys about anything yet but as soon as things are finalised I'll brief you. But as for the afternoon, there's nothing on my schedule,"

"That's great, we're going Chocobo riding to Balamb," beamed Selphie. Squall raised an eyebrow at me.

"I thought you were too into your studying to do things like that," he said.

"Well, I told her she deserved a break," smiled Quistis. "I would join you, but I have a handful of new students this afternoon and I need to get them settles as soon as possible,"

"Alright Quist, see you later," said Zell. "I'm gonna get ready now, but how bout we meet in the front hall in an hour?"

We all agreed, and as the others left I waited with Squall as he ate his lunch.

"I'm glad you're coming out later," his smile was genuine.

"Me too," I replied.


	2. Chocobo's and Alcohol

Chapter Two - Chocobo's and Alcohol.

It was Squall's idea to keep Chocobo's at the Garden. From all the travelling we did - they have proved to be invaluable for moving across the world without encountering any monsters. Very handy for going out and about, though they shouldn't be ridden if the rider is intoxicated.

"Hey, you're finally ready," Irvine, Selphie and Zell were patiently waiting near the Entrance. "Come on, I want to go for a drink before it gets dark," added Zell.

We walked happily to the Chocobo ranch, chatting about everything except work. I could see Hopper in his stall, pecking at the ground. Poor guy, he hadn't been out in a while, so I would certainly make it up to him today. As soon as we were all mounted and had the relevant gear to secure them safely just outside of Balamb, we headed off.

It felt good to have the wind blowing in my hair as we raced across the grass. Soon we saw Balamb City looming in the distance, the lights grew brighter and the number of cars increased. We found a quiet spot as planned just outside of the city, and soon all five birds were happily munching greens and basking in the sun.

"Right - shopping," I whispered to Selphie. Let the men do what they liked - we had to spend!

"Of course, there's a cute little handbag I've been dying to get my hands on and the store here now sells them - I'm going to be the queen of fashion," She laughed, turning with a flick of her hair.

"I'm going for a peaceful walk on the harbour - I might even go and visit your mother Zell," I said. Mrs Dincht had lived in Balamb all her life. Zell was adoptee, but since hearing and following our tale she had adopted us all in her heart - it was like visiting a long lost aunt.

"We could all go together," he replied. "Come on guys - we'll meet you girls at my house in an hour or so,"

"Okay," I replied, kissing Squall goodbye as Selphie did the same to Irvine. Poor Zell - although not having a regular girlfriend didn't seem to bother him that much.

Did I have fun that afternoon? Yes!!! Balamb had really come on in the past few months, new stores were popping up everywhere and with the new night scene in the city.. Well, it was starting to look a lot more like my hometown of Deling! I managed to pick up a new pink dress - a different colour for me I know but Selphie said I looked really cute in it. Hmm.. What else? Oh yeah! I bought myself a book about Feng Shui - maybe if I read this I'll be able to get rid off all the stress of studying again!

We walked round the harbour sipping cartons of fruit juice. The sun beating down on us was hot in a nice way, and I spent ten minutes simply staring out to sea, thinking about how much my life had taken a turn. When she wasn't looking, I turned away from Selphie and reached for another cigarette. Damn Squall - he's the one who got me smoking in the first place - and we're not just talking about tobacco.

"Rinoa Heartilly!" Selphie squealed making me jump. Her and Zell were typical - the only none smokers. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop?"

"A lot more than you have Selph," I replied with a grin on my face. "Come on, chill out. You don't yell at Irvine anymore,"

"I don't talk to him when he does," she replied stiffly. "I know you've been told this a thousand times, but if you want cancer… go ahead," 

"Fine," I said, not in the mood to argue. But I wasn't going to put my cigarette out over her, as bitchy as it sounds.

We met up with the boys on main street, on the way to Zell's mother's house.

"Get me anything?" asked a hopeful Irvine.

"Sorry baby, none of the dresses were in your size," smiled Selphie cheekily. "Although I got some nice things, and so did Rinoa,"

"Anything I'd like?" asked Squall in a knowing way.

"I thought you stopped wearing my clothes," I replied playfully punching him in the chest.

"If only you knew," he grinned, grabbing my hand before I could do any further damage.

Mrs Dincht was as welcoming as always, wanting to hear everything we'd been up to. She cooked us a gorgeous meal of Balamb fish, and fussed over Zell every second she could.

"Really son, I hope you're eating properly and getting enough exercise. You know, it's not healthy for a young man of your age to eat nothing but hot dogs you know, and when are you going to find a nice girl to bring home to me?" she fussed. Zell rolled his eyes.

"In order you asked them, yes, being a SeeD gives me enough exercise in a day to last a lifetime, there's nothing wrong with hot dogs and I am so spoiled for choice at the moment it might take me a while to find a suitable girl…" he replied.

"You're as bad as I am," chuckled Irvine, to receive a poke in the ribs from Selphie." I mean WAS, dammit! Ow," he whimpered.

"So what are your plans for the evening?" Mrs Dincht asked.

"Well, we were thinking of going for a drink," Zell replied.

"Lovely! Mind you don't get too drunk, did you drive over here?"

"Nope, we came on Chocobo's," grinned Selphie, as if it was the biggest achievement in the world.

"Gracious, I haven't ridden one of those in a year or two!" the older woman laughed. "Anyway, you kids be careful. There's a lot of accidents associated with drinking, you know,"

"We know Mum," replied Zell, kissing her on the cheek. "Anyway, we're off now but thanks again for dinner. I promise I'll come again soon,"

"You better!" she warned, before kissing us all goodbye.

"Your mum's so nice," I said outside to Zell, on our walk to "Balamb Public House".

"Yup - and cooks a mean dinner," smiled Squall, who was being rather quiet even for him.

"Tell me about it - you should learn to cook like that Selph," added Irvine. 

"I can cook," she replied.

"Yeah - but you seem to be limited at fairy cakes and Sundaes - not that there's anything wrong with those," grinned Zell. Selphie stuck her tongue out at him and began to talk in hushed words with Irvine.

The BP was quiet as usual - not many people in town had really taken to this new life of partying and drinking. We manage to get a booth in the corner, more Squall's decision really. He says he likes to see all around him when in a public room.

"So… who's round is it?" asked Zell. "And before you say anything - you can count Squall and I out. We bought the last ones. Take your pick - Irvine or the ladies.

"We'll get them," said Selphie. Her and Irvine walked to the bar, followed by Zell. It was the first time Squall and I had been alone all day.

"So you're not working too hard then," he said, looking at me with his concerned brown eyes.

"No harder than you ever did darling," I replied.

"Good, so you won't be too tired later," he murmured, kissing my neck in an irresistible way.

"Depends what you have in mind," I whispered back, gently nibbling his ear, knowing full well it would drive him wild.

"Stop that or I'm going to have to bend you over this table," he hissed.

"Is that a promise?" I challenged, loving this game.

"We'll see," he smirked, lighting a cigarette before offering me one. "Hey, changing the subject.. Have you head Irvine's latest master plan?"

"What?"

"He's decided to become green fingered after all," Squall laughed. I giggled a little at the prospect.

"What, so he can honestly say he spends his time all over hoes?" I mused

"No - it's a little more private than that.. If you get what I mean. And another thing - you can't tell Selphie understand?" I understood perfectly what he meant, and as long as I got something in return for my secrecy my lips were sealed.

Moments later, the others arrived with the drinks. Selphie and I had a blackcurrant flavoured beer - not unlike the ones I used to drink in the hotel back in Deling. The men, being men, liked their bitter, although Irvine seemed extremely contented with a double shot of whisky.

After a couple of hours, and no less than four rounds later, we were all feeling a little tipsy and decided it would be a good idea to head back to the garden. We wobbled through the empty streets, giggling to ourselves about how drunk we were and how we were hoping none of the staff or garden masters would see us when we returned.

As soon as we reached the outskirts, we could see Hopper, Aura, Bubbles, Uzi and Delilah snoozing in the evening shade.

"Come on guysh," slurred Selphie. "Time to go hoooo- oommmmme," we all giggled at her drunkenness… trying very hard to get our own Chocobo woken up and ready to go back.

What should have been a half hour ride took about an hour - and that's to say nothing about Irvine falling off every ten minutes and then laying in a giggling heap at Uzi's feet.

When we got back, the ranch was deserted. We quietly, or as quietly as we could, put our Chocobo's away and went back into garden. Where luckily it was Xu on the night watch.

"Where have you been?" she hissed. "People have been looking for you since lights out, and Quistis is concerned. And what? you're all drunk! I won't say anything obviously, but please try and remember to set an example for the younger students!" it was only cos she had a thing for Zell, and Squall was with us, we got away with this. We all kind of hung our heads and said sorry, which she smiled and accepted.

"Right guys, we're off so see you bright and early for breakfast," whispered Irvine, staggering off with Selphie to the SeeD dorms.

"Wait up," whispered Zell. "Night guys, see you tomorrow," and then there were two.

"Hey sexy," Squall whispered into my hair, that drunken lilt in his voice only just present.

"What do you say to sending the night in the captain's room tonight?"

"Certainly," I replied, pulling him into a kiss. Before we were finished, we were interrupted by Xu again.

"Come on you guys, this is a corridor not a bedroom. Get out of here!"

"Sorry Xu!" we laughed, jogging off to Squall's room. It was on the third floor, close to the control tower. No one else slept up here apart from the other staff, so it was very peaceful.

Squall unlocked his room and no sooner than it was locked from the inside, I was all over him like a rash, and I didn't let him go until our clothes were a jumbled pile at the foot of the bed. We made love that night like we hadn't done for a long time - both of us being under stress really. But it was wonderful.. And afterwards we lay in each other's arms with no sound apart from our heartbeats to listen to. After a while I was first to speak.

"Babe?"

"Mmm, yeah?" he replied, kissing me again.

"You got any.. You know… stuff left in your stash?" Squall laughed. Okay, I could never bring myself to say the word Cannabis, even in front of him, but he knew what I meant.

"Sure sweetie, want me to skin up?" I nodded sheepishly, and soon we were puffing away out of his open window. Life was good.


	3. An Unexpected Surprise?

A couple of months later, and I had completed my T-Rexaur challenge. Squall was on a brief mission in Timber with some other SeeDs, including Zell, Selphie and Irvine, and I was all alone. Well, Quistis was still here but she was so busy teaching classes we hardly had time to see ach other apart from meal times.  
  
I had plenty of chance to get ready for my up and coming exams though, which I was grateful for.  
  
However, my day was to take quite a turn when I was called to Headmaster Cid's office later that week.  
  
"Aah, Rinoa, please sit down," Cid was warm and welcoming as always. "How are you coping in your hero's absence?" he joked.  
  
"I think you should be asking Squall that question," I laughed, emitting a chuckle from him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure," he smiled. "But anyway, down to business. Now I don't want you to panic or get angry, but a former student has returned and I know things are going to be a little strange and difficult. He was going to make a SeeD, but due to unforeseen circumstances he never graduated. You know him best so Rinoa, I want you to team up with Seifer Almsay in your classes," his speech was very rushed - I knew he didn't want to break this news to me.  
  
"Oh," was all I could reply. Seifer - he had a lot of nerve. He broke my heart - nearly killed myself and Squall on numerous occasions and on the whole was a complete, self obsessed prat. But what the hell, I'd only have to put up with him in lessons, and headmaster Cid did so much already for me and Squall.  
  
"I can understand if this is a little strange to you my dear.. But please, think about it and let me know as soon as you're ready,"  
  
"I'll do it," I replied, no expression on my face.  
  
"Splendid," Cid's smile grew even warmer now. " I think you'll be surprised.. All that time in hospital has really changed him. You never know, your group could have one more addition," Yeah fucking right, I thought, although of course I didn't tell Cid this.  
  
"When's he coming?!" I asked.  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon," he replied. "He will be taken straight to Instructor Trepe's classroom where introductions etc will take place."  
  
"Right," I replied, staring at the floor.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Cid.  
  
"Well, you know.. Seifer and I have… history," I replied sheepishly, still concentrating on the swirling carpet patterns.  
  
"I am aware of that," Cid looked me right in the eye. "But you and Seifer are different people now - do you really think I'd let you get in any danger?"  
  
"Of course not," I replied. "I'll get back to class, shall I?"  
  
"Oh yes, of course. Thank you very much Rinoa, you're a great help," he smiled again. Yeah. Great, I thought. I didn't go back to class, I went straight to the quad where I smoked about 3 cigarettes in a row. I could have done with something stronger but with Squall being away I didn't have access to anything.  
  
I considered riding to the Balamb, but I didn't fancy sitting in a pub on my own. Nope, this wasn't something I couldn't handle. It would be fine.  
  
It was quiet with all of my friends away, there was no one to talk to. I didn't want to worry Squall either, knowing this sort of information could easily make him fuck up whatever he was doing. So when he called later, I turned on the smiles.  
  
"So, do you miss me?" he asked cheekily.  
  
"Maybe.. I miss part of you," I teased.  
  
"Don't start..I'm sharing a room with Zell and Irvine you know!" he warned playfully.  
  
"Even better," I chuckled, even though it was forced.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" he asked  
  
"Nothing," I sighed, wrapping the phone cord round my finger over and over again.  
  
"Come on tell me, you sound so miserable," he whined.  
  
"I guess it's cos I miss you," I mumbled.  
  
"Aww baby, don't worry! I'll be home before you know it!" I could hear his voice pick up when he knew I missed him, little things like that always seemed to cheer him up. "Anyways, I gotta go now. Duty calls and all that. Love you,"  
  
"Love you too," I whispered, before hanging up. Great, well I suppose Seifer returning to Balamb Garden would certainly surprise Quistis.   
  
I managed to catch up with her after lessons were over. She was in the library going over papers from the younger students.  
  
"Quisty, can I have a word?" I asked. I must have looked pretty pathetic as she cleared a space for me and her attention was focused on me only.  
  
"Sure, is it anything to do with tomorrow by any chance?" she asked.  
  
"Well actually... yeah," I replied. "Everything that happened... well... it's gonna be really weird. I don't know why Headmaster chose me though,"  
  
"Rinoa, this is something really important, a valuable lesson you shall learn in life," she smiled. Great, trust a teacher to make everything into one big bloody lesson. "See, Cid and I both know all of this, and we want to give Seifer another chance. Non one knoes him better than you, apart from Rujin and Fajin but they have gone their seperate ways. If you can do this, you can do anything. And do you really thinkg Seifer's going to play up? This is his last chance at Garden.. his last chance to fulfill his dream of becoming a SeeD,"  
  
"I suppose you're right," I shrugged. "Thanks Quistis,"  
  
"Anytime," she smiled. "Now I have to get bacl to these appaers, I don't mean to be ruse but can we meet later?"  
  
"Sure," I replied.  
  
Quistis was right... there was no way anything really bad could come of this.  
  
Was there??? 


End file.
